


Something just like this (Sanvers)

by OddFruit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddFruit/pseuds/OddFruit
Summary: Alex feels a lot of pressure and thinks she isn't good enough. Maggie notices and is a good girlfriend. This fic was inspired by the song Something Just Like This.





	Something just like this (Sanvers)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by misguidedghost800 on Tumblr. Fun fact misguidedghost800 is also their Ao3 username.

Alex often felt like she wasn’t good enough. She would never tell anyone, but anyone who had a baby sister who is actually Supergirl would have a bit of a complex. And how could Alex ever compete with Supergirl? Because yes, Alex wanted so badly to protect her sister because she loved her so much, but Alex also knew that everyone around her was always going to be drawn to Supergirl. So Alex had to wonder if her own friends, as few as they may be, had only befriended her to get close to her sister. Because how was she supposed to compete with her indestructible sister, who could shoot lasers from her eyes, freeze things with her breath, and who could actually fly? Because Kara was special and Alex was just… Alex. Alex wasn’t special. Sure she was good at things but she never felt like she was good enough or that she was doing enough.  
But Maggie paid attention to Alex. Maggie knew that Alex struggled with trying to better herself and that yes, part of that was because Alex wanted to be better at things, but also because Kara, is her sister, and while Alex loved her, she was also reminded every day that her sister was an actual superhero, who had powers. Maggie knew that Alex felt like she was somehow less deserving because she wasn’t her sister.  
Maggie could tell that Alex had a long day. She knew that Alex had just gotten off the phone with her mother, Eliza, whose heart was in the right place but always said things that… reminded Alex that she could never, would never, be able to do what her sister could do. And It’s karaoke night at the bar. The whole gang is there. And Alex is shocked when her beautiful and tiny girlfriend who has a tall personality says she is going to sing. She gives Alex a quick kiss on the lips and whispers in her girlfriends ear, “This is for you, Danvers, so pay attention,” before heading up to the front to take her turn singing.  
Alex didn’t know what to expect when Maggie said the song was for her. Maybe some attempt at being romantic, or one of those country songs that a girl from a farm state like Nebraska would know, but she didn’t expect Maggie to start singing what she did.

“I’ve been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman’s control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don’t see myself upon that list”

Alex was surprised at first. She didn’t know how to react. Maggie was up there, on stage singing this song for her.

“But she said where’d you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk”

And with so much sincerity Maggie looked at Alex squarely in the eye ignoring everyone but her girlfriend and proudly sang

“I’m not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some Superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss”

“I want something just like this”

Alex was shook, she hadn’t even realized that Maggie had noticed how much she had been struggling lately.

“I’m not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts”

But her girlfriend Ms. “I’m a detective. I detect.” had noticed and was up there on stage in an alien bar telling her in her own way that she loved her, and that she thinks that Alex is enough.

“Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss”  
“I want something just like this”

“I want something just like this”  
“I want something just like this”  
“I want something just like this”

After Maggie had returned to her place beside her girlfriend and they had shared a long kiss Alex looked at Maggie and said with a smile  
“I won’t lie to you Sawyer I was half-expecting you to start singing I Kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry.”  
“Don’t kid yourself Danvers, I did way more than kiss the girl. Or have you already forgotten about last night?” Maggie said smirking.  
“Maybe you should remind me.” Alex said seductively.  
“MY EARS!” Screamed Kara from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first fic. My Tumblr is Skyemore if you want to follow me.


End file.
